rapfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Smile
'''DJ Smile (Ben DeRover) '''is an English "rapper" and the self-proclaimed "main-man of Huddersfield" from which he hails. Despite his stage name, he is not much of a DJ. His rapping has recieved various reactions from YouTube users, both positive and negative. He is also known as the main rabbit dealer in Huddersfield breeding them in their droves to feed his heroin addiction, as he once proclaimed in one of his songs. Dj Smile: "I'm the main man who's going to be supplyin' (rabbits) for a while". DJ Smile is close firends with up and coming Russo-Romanian rapper Vasily Angelovicolovski. Early Life Very little is known about DJ Smile's childhood, just that he was born in Chișinău, Moldova and his parents sold him to a couple in Huddersfield (for £300) when he was three so that they could afford to look after his 21 older silbings, he attended Huddersfield Community Academy for Under Achievers under head teacher Master Bates. Who he despised, because he believes that he was unfairly reprimanded, and shouted at too often. He stated in an interview with the BBC "Master Bates was well bad, he used to make us sit on his knee while he spanked our bare bottoms". His adoptive Step-Father fought for the British in world war two, but after realising that their position was going to be taken by German forces he deserted and fought for the Germans for the Remainder of the war, he then returned to the UK under the pretence that he had been held as a prisoner of war in Auschwitz, his story made headline news, but so far the home office has considered deporting him to Germany,but has not taken any action. Appearance and attire DJ Smile's looks have been described as a cross between Barry Chuckle and Remy from the Disney Pixar film, Ratatouille. It is also suspected that he takes heroin, though fans who claim to know him have said he is "a user, not an abuser". He has been seen in some videos wearing a black shirt that reads "F*CK THE TILE" which is a lyric from his most popular freestyle, which can be viewed here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7WdvzITaLk He has also been seen wearing an oversized coat with a smiley face on the back, with his stage name displayed above. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMaX5_2M9EA Lyrical content He is shit. Ecstasy place to be. Lickin that flan, in the white van. Brudyr is big as Uranus, What is dj smile? UP IN UR ANUS. This boi be gettin' all the minge. He is facking ace. DJ Smile is known for rapping about his daily life and struggles, the line "gonna be supplyin' for a while" references his job where he sells rabbits to feed his ever growing heroin addiction. He references the mean streets of Huddersfield in the United Kingdom also, when he says "kick the little face... cos they're not ace" refers to the widespread child (sex) abuse in the area. Dj Smile was exposed to horrific child abuse at an early age, his father would often get "the cane" he believes this early traumatic experience drove him to take up heroin as a way of getting past the mental anguish caused by what he saw, and started his burgeoning heroin addiction, and also triggered his violent hatred of children, who he refers to as "'orrible little alien things". Legacy Currently he has nothing going for him aside from a bit of YouTube recognition, but in due time, his voice shall be heard, and before we know it, we'll all be licking the flan from the white van, kicking the little faces, taking Es in the place, fucking the tile and doing that fuckin mile. You know what I mean. The world will hear the unquenchable talent that is, Dj smile, the hardest man in hudlesfield is coming for you, so hide yo kids, hide yo wife. Dj smile is the product of a broken home. His upbringing mainly consisted of cold spagetti hoops on bread. This nutritious diet forced him into the industry of prostitution, he would sell his body by night and by day craft his sick rhymes, (with the help of his governmental benefits). His troubled past guided Dj smile into the industry of drugs. In the past smile has been described as "as user not an abuser". His right hand man is no other than the king of the mandingos, Ainsley Harriot. Smile and Haricot have been spotted outside of comunity centers across the UK sharing their rhymes. Shattering peoples very soul with their tasty rhymes (and penises). In 2002 Haricot and Smile were arested on suspicion of child slavery. This claim was later found to be false, and all claims were droped on the dynamic duo. This close call caused Smile and Haricot to break up for a year. However in late 2001 the duo re-established themselves in the town of Hudlesfield, proclaimiing themselves as the hardest man in huddlesfield. SAFE TO BE ECSTACY. Controversy DJ Smile is controversial as many people believe he is not deserving of his fame, as many believe that he does not possess true talent, and that the meida attention he has been getting lately is wasted on his talentless self, but this is an extremist view that only a very small proportion of the population share. He has begun selling branded t-shirts at an extortionate price Arrest DJ Smile was arrested on the 28/1/14 because it was discovered that the conditions on his rabbit farm were below the standards imposed by the RSPCA, and also because he would kill the rabbits that did not breed, claiming that they were gay and abominations to the laws of nature, as they were not willing to procreate. Also he stated "I ain't got no time for gay rabbits", claiming that being a "poof" should be outlawed. DJ smile was bailed out by his fans who started a kickstarter project to raise the £100 needed for his release. Neo-Nazism DJ Smile is also a prominent neo-nazi, who believes all Gays, Jews and Muslims should be exterminated. When police raided his house in search of evidence of his rabbit breeding operations, they found multiple swastikas on the walls and a shrine to Adolf Hitler and an encased first edition copy of Mein Kampf. Smile has dismissed these allegations stating "I din't do nuthin' (sic), I love all people wether they be Jewish, Jesus, or Paki, even them gays that like takin' it up the back passage" Irony DJ smile is an ironic name, as he is not actually a DJ, a more appropriate term would MC, and also since his crack cocaine habit has left him with virtually no teeth, just black stumps which he likes to flash at the police when he gets the chance. Category:Sick rhymes